School on Halloween
by Rayjpop
Summary: Logan, Carlos and James all get the scare of their life when Carlos drags Logan to school on Halloween night. Established Cargan and Kames.


**Author's Note:** Yes, it has been a LONG while since I last updated anything but I am not dead, although I am swamped with homework, sicker than ever before and I'm pretty sure that Dalton is going to kill me for this. I need to write, even if this is complete garbage, I need to let the juices out otherwise my brother is going to hose me off the walls. Also please note, this story takes place before the boys get discovered so I'm assuming that they are around 17 (in the show) so this would be around 16.

**School on Halloween**

**Logan POV**

How I managed to let Carlos drag me to school at night on Halloween was beyond me. He must have used his trademark 'puppy dog' eyes because I don't remember how I got here, or why I was alone wandering the halls.

"C-Carlos? A-Are you th-th-there?" Stuttering while I asked the question to no one. I heard something clatter behind me and I whipped around to try and see what caused the noise. All I saw was the moon's light shining through the windows, other than that the hall was completely empty.

"Carlos this isn't funny!" I knew that he loved playing pranks but this was too far. Of course I wouldn't admit it to his face because he would probably laugh at me, but I was completely petrified. During the day the school seemed all bright and normal but once a shroud of darkness covered it, it became a menacing place.

A cackling laugh echoed through the halls, coming from the room just down the hall. Once I calmed myself down I slowly made my way to the door shaking in my cheap shoes. With a deep breath and a shaking hand did I open the door, only to find the room completely empty. The source of the laughter was nowhere to be found, just an empty classroom.

"LOGAN!" I jumped into the air causing the voice behind me to start laughing. Carlos. I turned and began lightly hitting Carlos on his arms while he continued to laugh.

"Why would you do that Carlos? Did you get some sick enjoyment out of seeing me almost wet my pants?" He smiled and leaned in to kiss me but I turned away at the last second causing him to kiss my cheek.

"Aw. I'm sorry Logan! I didn't mean to scare you that badly. I though you said there was nothing to be afraid of. You said that logic could disprove any par…patri" I smiled because he remembered what I told him over a week ago.

"Paranormal Phenomenon?" He nodded. Suddenly a roar of laughter filled the room, a new voice that didn't belong to Carlos.

"Carlos it's not funny, stop it." He held his hands for me to see that he wasn't the cause of the evil laughter. We both looked at each other and ran out of the room, screaming our heads off.

**James POV**

Kendall almost ruined it! We knew that Carlos would lure Logan here in order to play a prank on him so Kendall and I decided to play a prank on them. Kendall watched Carlos and rigged the room ahead of time so that a few minutes after Carlos' scream went off our scream would go off. Kendall hid inside the closet and I hid under the teacher's desk in front.

"Kendall! You almost ruined it! Don't laugh because Carlos AND Logan both scream like little girls." I whispered to Kendall, I heard him laughing from inside the closet when I started the sound effect. Kendall didn't exit the closet or answer me so I walked over and opened the door. Instead of my tall boyfriend I found nothing, just a mop and a bucket.

As soon I was about to leave because I had a feeling that Kendall was playing a trick on me did I hear his scream. I knew that it was him screaming because I know the sound of his voice. I ran down the hall looking frantically for my boyfriend until I heard moans coming from behind me. I visibly shook as I turned to look at moaning person behind me.

What I didn't expect was Kendall on the floor with an ax in his back and a trail of blood behind him. He moaned again and reached out for me, grabbing my leg. I screamed and ran out of the school, pulling out my phone and calling someone for help.

**Kendall POV**

I laughed while James ran out of the school. I couldn't believe that he fell for the fake ax and blood trick. I chased after him, because I knew that he would be calling the FBI to report a serial ax murder in our little town. Little did I know that is just what he did.

**A/N:** To me that sucked. Oh well, I do hope that you review. Thank you and have a nice day.

~Ray


End file.
